(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution system for distributing information such as news in various fields (genres), stock prices, exchange rates, and the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are various means for distributing information to persons: for example, information printed on paper such as a newspaper, a magazine, books, and the like; broadcasted information, for example, by a television and a radio network; and information supply service through a telephone network such as a database service. The information in a newspaper or a magazine is distributed to people after being printed on paper. However, a large amount of paper is used for printing the information, resulting in consumption of a large amount of wood resources on the earth, and a heavy load on traffic and transportation systems. In addition, a delay is inevitable due to the operations of printing, transporting, and the like. Further, people must go to newspaper stands or book shops to obtain the information in a newspaper, a magazine. As an advantage, the information in a newspaper or a magazine can be read many times and at any time. On the other hand, broadcasted information can be heard and/or seen at any place only as long as a receiver is available. However, the broadcasted information is transitory, and therefore, must be recorded by a tape recorder, a video tape recorder, or the like, for hearing and/or seeing repeatedly after the time the information is broadcasted. Further, to obtain information from the information supply service through a telephone network such as a database service, a person must have an expensive terminal, connect the terminal to a telephone network, and access a supplier of the information. Thus, bothersome operations are required for a person to obtain the information from the supplier of the information through the telephone network.